


please tell me you'll stay or take me away (i want you for myself every single day)

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pure, Soulmate AU, but it all works out, it couldn't have been anyone else, its just really pure, mild panic attacks, okay, tattoo soulmate au, tooru is having a lot of anxiety, tw, you get your tattoo on your eighteenth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'Hey, happy birthday.' He said, voice rasping with sleep and Tooru couldn't bring himself to smile back, breathing coming fast and eyes wide and panicked.Hajime blinked at him for a few moments before getting up and joining Tooru on his own bed. He took Tooru's covered arm in his hand.'Have you looked?'Tooru shook his head wildly.





	please tell me you'll stay or take me away (i want you for myself every single day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> tw tooru has a sort of mild panic attack but nothing too bad

Today was the day. When Tooru woke up he felt sick; his eighteenth birthday had come at last and he would finally be able to see his soulmate tattoo; and get some inclination as to who it was. Ever since Hajime had had his eighteenth birthday, he had hidden his under a sweat band, saying that he was going to wait until Oikawa's birthday and then they could show them together. 

Dumb of him, really, because Hajime would obviously have seen his when he was showering and the only person really that he was hiding it from was Tooru. Which only made Tooru's anxieties worse because what if- 

What if they weren't soulmates? 

He knew that they weren't dating, but Tooru had been counting on him and Hajime being soulmates since they had first met so long ago. What if Hajime had just been using the time between their birthday's to hunt down his own soulmate and think of some excuse to tell Oikawa? 

Tooru glanced to where Hajime was still asleep on the futon beside his bed and then leant across him to grab up the gaudy alien print sweat shirt that Hajime had reluctantly bought him for his birthday a few years prior. 

Tooru didn't want to look at his wrist. 

He pulled the cuff down well past his finger tips and kept his eyes on the sleeping Hajime beside him, knowing very well that this could be the last moment that there was still hope, that the boy Tooru had been in love with since puberty hit, could still be his. 

Sleepy eyes looked up into his own and Hajime gave him a gentle smile. 

'Hey, happy birthday.' He said, voice rasping with sleep and Tooru couldn't bring himself to smile back, breathing coming fast and eyes wide and panicked. 

Hajime blinked at him for a few moments before getting up and joining Tooru on his own bed. He took Tooru's covered arm in his hand. 

'Have you looked?' 

Tooru shook his head wildly. 

Hajime smiled at that. 'Why not?' He asked. 

Tooru snatched his arm back from him, willing his eyes not to fill with tears because, he didn't want this. He didn't want this stupid soulmate thing that told him who he would be with because it wasn't fair. He only wanted Hajime. 

'Hey, it's okay.' Hajime said softly, pushing Tooru's hair, tangled from sleep, out of his face and let his hand linger on Tooru's cheek. 'Don't be scared.' 

Tooru gave his arm back to Hajime; he couldn't do it. 

'You do it.' He whispered and Hajime looked taken aback. 

'Are you-? 

'Do it!' Tooru insisted, feeling his heart rate speed up again in anxiety as Hajime pulled back his sleeve. 

In the corner of his wrist, was a tiny black outline of a stag beetle. 

That was it; Tooru couldn't stop the tears. 

'Wha- Oikawa? Why are you crying?' Hajime cried, still confused and sleepy and Oikawa looked at him. 

'I don't want a stupid beetle on me forever!' He wailed and Hajime's eyebrows went up. 

'I-' 

'Shut up, idiot! I'm crying because- let me see yours!' He cried, pulling Hajime's arm towards him and ripping the wrist band off. He was met with the sight of an alien face and Oikawa dried his eyes just to be sure. 

Hajime gave him a soft smile. 'You think I want a dumb alien on me?' He joked and Tooru gave a watery laugh. 

'I was so scared.' He whispered. 

'Of what?' 

'That it wasn't going to be you.' He whispered, voice barely audible and Hajime softened visibly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tooru's forehead. 

'Who else was it going to be?' He asked with a gentle smile and Tooru felt his eyes fill again. 'Now, now, none of that.' Hajime soothed, swiping his thumbs lightly under Tooru's eyes to catch the tears before they fell. 

'I don't know, I just- how could you have known this whole time-?' 

'I didn't want to spoil the surprise of getting yours.' Hajime replied, frowning a little and Tooru wondered if he was beginning to doubt himself. 

'I probably could have done without this.' Tooru remarked with a laugh. 

'Anyway, Birthday-Boy, do you want- what time is it?' Hajime asked, breaking off to check his phone. 'Tooru, it's literally five am.' 

'I'm sorry.' Tooru replied softly. 'I couldn't sleep.' 

'It's okay. Let's get some more sleep for now, okay? Then we can go down and have breakfast at a reasonable time.' 

Tooru pouted and Hajime laughed. 

'Come on, it's your eighteenth birthday not your fifth.' 

'You'll stay with me, right?' Tooru asked, feeling a little anxious again. Hajime blinked in confusion. 'To sleep.' Tooru supplied, gesturing to his bed. 

Hajime nodded. 'If you would like me to, soulmate, then I would also like that.' 

Tooru flushed and Hajime laughed, pressing a kiss to Tooru's cheek. 

'That's okay, right?' Hajime asked bashfully and Tooru hesitated, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

'If that is, then yeah.' 

'I- uh- yeah.' Hajime stumbled over his words, his own cheeks pinkening and Oikawa gave a soft giggle, before getting back under the duvet. 

Hajime did the same and lifted an arm for Tooru and he leant on Hajime's chest, closing his eyes and letting out a small contented sigh. 

'Hey, Iwa-chan?' Tooru asked sleepily as Hajime wrapped an arm around Tooru. 

'Mm?' He replied, equally as tired. 

'Nothing... I'm just, I'm really glad it was you.' Tooru said through a yawn. 

Hajime gave a low hum in response. 'It was never going to be anyone else.' He replied, and he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> headcannon that the way they met was that tooru was looking at the sky hunting for aliens and hajime was looking at the ground hunting for bugs and they literally crashed into one another


End file.
